Sleep Tight Shrimp
"Oi, Shrimp." a gruff voice nervously prodded. Gajeel had unfortunately had been the one to come upon a dozing Levy. For the past few days she had been showing signs of exhaustion. Blinking a few many times, her head dipping to one side or drooping down altogether. Purple moons had even begun to form themselves under Levy’s eyes. Gajeel was at first simply curious to her lack of sleep but soon worried for her health when her bright smile no longer lit the guild and her shining brown eyes lost their sparkle. It was a particularly quiet day in the guild, as most of its members could no longer ignore the impending bills to pay. The Blue haired mage had wondered to a table on the far side of the guild, merely out of habit Gajeel supposed, with a large book clutched to her chest. She had barely even sat down before her head hit the table and was out like a light. The dragon slayer knew she needed this sleep and left her be while still keeping a close eye for the slightest sign of trouble. Something had been keeping her from sleeping these past few days and he wasn’t about to let it do it again. Night was falling over Magnolia and what little occupants were lounging about at Fairy Tail had evacuated the guild leaving Gajeel and the sleeping Levy alone among the tables. A bitter chill was beginning to fall down upon the streets and although he truly hated to do it, he had to go wake the bluenette, thus bringing the story to the previous hesitant chides. Now that he had approached, Gajeel had noticed a slightly distraught expression on his shrimp that left him with a sour taste on his tongue. She must have been having nightmares. He thought gently trying to prod her to consciousness without startling her. Gajeel knew he could easily pick her up and carry her home but the thought of leaving her to battle her own mind didn’t sit right with him. Taking a deep breath to Steele his nerves both his large hands were put on her slender frame and began to sway her with enough force that seemed enough to make her eyes flutter. In confusion she looked up at the towering man with eyes brimming with tears and slightly breathless. A scream almost escaped Levy as she saw the glaring red eyes peering down at her with, worry? Her bones breaking and scrapes cascading over her body had haunted her dreams, her friends calling out for her as they were pinned along with her to a large tree in the cool night air. Levy had forgiven Gajeel for that particular indecent as she could see he had changed, but the old him still tool reign over her nightmares recently. Her panic had ebbed away swiftly once she was once again aware of her surroundings. “It’s getting late shrimp, Demon woman will probably be wanting to close up the guild soon.” Gajeel informed her awkwardly rubbing his neck. Her reaction to being awoken by him did not go noticed as he carefully added “Everything ok?” The solid script mage could only nod as her throat was still tight with fear and sleep. Her hands on the table to steady herself, she tried to stand but sat straight back down when the room started to do cartwheels. Her hand came up to her head to try and steady her vision. Gajeel still stood there nervously shifting his weight from foot to foot. This time when she stood up, he reached out and steadied her against his broad chest. He relished in the feeling of her soft body against his iron one, but deep down he felt he didn’t deserve to even touch her after the things he had done. The things he had down to her. “Ready?” He asked slowly releasing her to walk on her own, his arms still poised to catch her if she showed any signs of dizziness. Once more all he gained was a nod but was pleasantly surprised when she leaned into him so that he could lead the way. He looked down at her eyes peeking up at him waiting for him to guide her. Instead of moving forward he stooped down and placed his arm carefully under her knees so he could lift her in a comfortable enough way for her to rest some more. “You go back to sleep. I’ll worry about gettin’ you home shrimp.” He said to her silent form. He didn’t look down to see her reaction to his bold move, but felt her body go limp and her head rest upon his chest. Gajeel gave her a quick squeeze that he hoped would come off as reassuring and not cheesy as he made his way to fairy hills with his passenger. You are not allowed to enjoy this. He reprimanded himself. … The dragon slayer had been using the bookworm’s stale scent to navigate to her home until he came upon a building of apartments that he supposed was where she lived. As he made his way to some stairs still following the soft smell of ink and faded pages that he now knew so well he felt something sharp and bristling thud against his back. Looking over his shoulder he saw a small sour looking old women holding the offending broom and preparing to swing for him again. “Don’t you know anything boy?! This is the girls Dormitory! Have you no sense?! What are you doing if I can help it!” The old women continued to bicker about Gajeel’s unwanted presence seemingly to herself as Gajeel himself was paying her no mind until he felt the figure in his arms stir. Great. She’s gonna wake Levy. He thought and began his trek to the stairs, the now shouting old women following close behind him. Her broom occasionally smacked at his back as though she were trying to sweep him away like dust. He continued paying her no mind until he heard a door open at the top of the stairs and a familiar voice called out. “Ma’am, Is everything all right?” The voice made Gajeel stop in his tracks. Another whack from the broom. Erza. If Erza found Gajeel wondering about Fairy Hills with an unconscious Levy in his arms there would be no time for explanations. She would kill him on the spot. Turning on his heel and brushing by the old women with ease he took off running to his own apartment at an astonishing speed. Unaware to the panicked iron dragon slayer, the blue haired mage had been partially awake the entire trip. She focused on the swaying of Gajeel’s footsteps as he had walked about the town. She had occasionally opened her eyes to slits to see his progress to her apartment. She was also going to explain herself to the den mother at fairy hills so she would stop attacking her ride but the thought of word of this endeavor spreading throughout the guild and Mirajane’s triumphant smile deeply unsettled her, so she played dead for a bit. Gajeel tiptoed into his home assuming that pantherlily was already sound asleep now that darkness had completely fallen. He snuck into his room and maneuvered Levy underneath his black sleek covers and prepared for the long night on the couch. He made a last reach to brush the hair out of her face when her small hands wrapped themselves around his arm. Levy feared that if he went away now the old Gajeel would slip into her mind and terrorize her to the night. He gent lugged at her hands but got no results. Oh well. Can’t say I didn’t try. He laughed to himself. Kicking off his boots and lifting up the covers for himself the dragon moved Levy to the side with his other arm so she wouldn’t have to relinquish her grip. The small girl was curled up to his expansive side, her head slightly on his chest. The steady flow of warmth and the rhythm of his heart was bringing her to blackness. How ironic, she thought that the reason I couldn’t sleep is lulling me into it. Just as darkness overtook Levy she felt feather light lips atop her head and the gruff voice above mutter “goodnight” into her hair. Her dreams of Gajeel were sweet that night. Category:Fanfiction Category:Romance Category:DeviantArt